Nightmares
by ninjagiraffes234
Summary: After a frightening nightmare about Ivan harming Feliks, Toris becomes paranoid about every single thing. Are the nightmares coming true? Or has Toris lost it?  Poliet ahead XD
1. Chapter 1

_I slowly opened my eyes. I looked about, trying to remember where I was. It was dark and I was outside for some reason. I stood up and stretched. I was about to look around, but I heard something behind me. I turned and saw someone else sleeping on the ground right next to where I was sleeping. Upon closer inspection, I saw that the other was Feliks._

"_Now, what are you doing here?" I asked as I lightly stroked his hair, "What am _I_ doing here? Where is _here_ anyway?"_

_I was going to sit back down next to him to think, but suddenly someone came out of the brush in front of us. I looked at the tall figure that was looming in front of me. Ivan._

"_Come, Toris," He said with that smile that sent shivers down my spine._

"_B-but I have to watch over Feliks. To make sure nothing happens to him," I stuttered as I looked away._

"_Feliks? Who's Feliks?" he asked as he raised his water spout and aimed it at Feliks._

"_W-wait! What a-are you doing Ivan?" I shouted as I tried to get the water spout of his hands, "Ivan!"_

_He kept that smile as he tossed me aside and said, "This man is trying to separate us." He slowly walked up to Feliks, who was dreaming happily. I need to get over there. I need to stop Ivan. I need to save Feliks!_

_I got up and started to run towards them. However, Ivan threw me quite way and it seemed as though I wasn't making any progress._

"_Ivan, no! Stop!" I yelled. The lead spout came down. It was halfway there. I ran at full speed to try to tackle Ivan down, but I was too far away and too slow._

"_Feliks!"_

I jolted up drenched in sweat. I was panting and apparently crying judging from the tears flowing down my cheeks. I rubbed them away and looked down at my hands. What was up with that dream anyway? Why was I dreaming of Feliks? And why was Ivan trying to kill him?

I haven't seen him in at least three years… So, why was I dreaming about him? I shook my head and squinted up at the window that was emanating a ton of light. What time was it anyway? I looked over at the alarm clock which read 10:27. It was too early for Ivan to be up. I got up and got dressed. I threw on a white collared shirt and khaki pants. I then went to the bathroom and splashed water on my face because I was burning up.

I went downstairs and noticed Raivis shaking at the table. Eduard was sitting on the couch, watching the television. Everything was very calm in comparison to that dream I had.

"Good morning, Toris!" Raivis said as he noticed me, "You look a little shaken. Did something happen?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I just had a weird dream," I said as I sat down in front of him.

"Weird how?" he asked with a cute smile.

"Er, It's nothing important," I said as I glanced away.

"Aw c'mon. We're your friends! You can tell me! Wait, was perverted or something?" he asked with a snide look.

"What? No!" I shouted.

"I was kidding!" Raivis said as he started laughing.

I sighed and went to get breakfast. After much searching, I found that there was nothing to eat.

"You're going to have to go get groceries," Eduard said, looking away from the television.

"Oh, alright then. I'll be back soon," I said as I grabbed my coat by the door and slipped my shoes on.

Contrary to all of the warm sun that was pouring into the house, it was actually quite cold outside. Stupid Russia. It's always so cold here.

I walked on down to the super market and hurriedly got all of the groceries. Ivan would be up soon, so I need to have breakfast ready.


	2. Chapter 2 Honored Guest?

"Hello Mr. Toris. How are you today?" the clerk at the counter asked.

"Fine. Fine. You?" I asked as I put the groceries on the counter to be scanned.

"I'm good. I see you seem to be in a hurry though. I'll get this done fast for you," she said as she scanned the last item and gave the bag to me. I paid her and left the store. I started to walk back to the house so that I could hurry up and make breakfast. When I got back, Ivan was awake and looked slightly grumpy.

"There you are," he mumbled and hugged me.

I wiggled my way out of his embrace and said, "You're awake now? I'll go make breakfast."

"That'd be great, da~" Ivan said and went to sit down at the table next to Raivis, who started to violently shake, or at least shake more than he already was.

I made a quick thing of toast and scrambled eggs and slid them onto a plate for Ivan. He smiled as I put the plate in front of him. I went back to the kitchen and made breakfast for myself. I sat myself down at the table and began to eat silently. After about ten minutes of awkward silence, Ivan said, "I'll be leaving for awhile. I have to go to America for awhile, da."

"How long is awhile?" I asked.

"A week or two," he replied and put his empty plate under my now empty plate to be taken back to the kitchen. I picked them up and started to wash them. Ivan walked into the kitchen right after me and said, "I'm leaving in a few hours."

"Alright then. Have fun," I mumbled as I concentrated on the dishes so that I didn't have to look at his intimidating violet eyes. I heard him leave the room and go back to his room.

A few hours passed and we said goodbye to Ivan. The moment the door shut, all three of us sighed.

"Ivan gone for a few weeks," I mumbled.

"That means no more being scared out of our minds for a few weeks," Eduard said.

"N-no more N-Natalia for a few weeks," Raivis stuttered. I flexed my fingers after he said this, remembering when she broke them. My crush on her ended soon after and turned into fear at some point.

"What a relief," I sighed. I soon realized that we were just standing there, staring at the door. I cleared my throat and left to my room. When I was back in there, I remembered the odd dream I had. I was about to think it over, when suddenly my cell phone started to beep. I picked it up and looked at caller I.D. Speak of the devil.

"Feliks?" I answered.

"Hey Toris~ It's been, like, forever since we've talked, hasn't it? We should totally, like, get together some time!" he responded in his cheerful valley girl accent.

"Well, I'm free for the next few weeks, so yeah, sure. How long has it been, anyway? Three years?" I said, making pleasant conversation.

"Like, I think it has! Anyway, so how about today? You can, like, come over, right?" he said.

I thought for a second, and then said, "Yeah, I think. I'll be over shortly. But I'll have to book a flight first."

"Alright, so I'll totally see you later? Alright?" Feliks said and hung up. What incredible timing he has. It's like he _knew_ that Ivan had just left.

I pulled out my lap top from my drawer and booked a flight to Poland. It was very spur of the moment, I know, but I had the weird urge to see him. Was it because of that dream? I shook my head and packed my bags. That's absurd! As if a dream could come true! That's completely ridiculous! _Or was it?_

I went downstairs and noticed Eduard and Raivis eye my suitcase.

"Where are you going all of a sudden?" Eduard asked with a small frown.

"Feliks's house. He called a minute ago and asked me to visit. I haven't seen him in awhile, so I said yes," I said as I opened the door, "Oh, and if Ivan calls, tell him I'm sick or something."

I don't know why I was hiding the fact I was going to Feliks's from Ivan. I guess it was the dream creeping into my head again. I creased my temples as I walked up to my car.

It took about an hour to get to the airport, go through customs, and get on the plane. I was in Poland shortly after since I was in the European part of Russia, which was really close to Poland.

I walked out of the terminal and was immediately glomped on the spot. I dropped my bag and patted the little blond that was hugging me.

"It's been a long time Feliks," I said as he pulled away.

"Like, way too long!" he said, putting his hands on his hips. It was then that I noticed the little skirt and the off the shoulder sweater he was wearing. Still cross-dressing I see. I chuckled at how much he could still pull off being a girl.

"I'll, like totally take your bags," he said as he picked up my bag, "After all, you're, like, my honored guest."

"Honored guest?" I laughed. We both started to laugh for some reason and couldn't stop.

…

Derp, sorry about no author comments before XD As you can probably tell by now, I use the human names. Feliks- Poland Toris-Lithuania Ivan-Russia Eduard- Estonia Raivis-Latvia

Well, anyway, reviews are greatly appreciated!

And did anyone catch the obvious pun near the end of chapter 1 with Raivis? If no one gets it, I'll explain in Chapter 4 XD


	3. Chapter 3 Paranoia

We arrived at Feliks's house and I put my stuff down on his couch. I took in every aspect of my best friend's house. The giant window that substituted as the back wall, the pink walls, the pink frilly rugs, the beige couch, the smell of daffodils, the dark tile. He was always into the color pink. I haven't been here in awhile though. Last time I was here, it was a little bare, which was an affect of him not having that much money thanks to Ivan. But now, it was styled very… pink.

"You like my décor?" he asked as he leaned against the couch.

"It suits you," I chuckled.

"It, like, totally does!" he said as he plopped down on the couch next to my bags. I went and sat next to him and we spent the rest of the day catching up. Before we knew it, it was 11:43.

"Oh! We should like, totally go to bed!" he said, "I hope you don't mind, but I only have one room!"

"That's alright," I said, "I can sleep with you like, old times. You know, when you were afraid of the dark?"

Feliks blushed a little and said, "I totally told you to not bring that up again!"

"Sorry," I laughed as we went back to his room. I waited for Feliks to get in bed, and then I crawled in next to him after taking off my shoes. The window wall extended to his room as well and it showed a magnificent view of the Baltic sea coast.

_I woke up in Feliks's bed and looked out to the window. There were a few trees with there leaves blowing about in the wind. I looked down at my watch and noticed it was 2 in the morning. I glanced over at the sleeping Feliks, who seemed to be dreaming peacefully. I smiled and turned back to the window. But instead of the nice view of the sea, I jumped at the sight of Ivan pressing his face against the window, Water spout in one hand, the other pressed against the glass._

"_W-what are you doing here?" I shouted._

"_What are _you_ doing here?" Ivan asked back, "Why aren't you at home with the others?"_

"_B-b-b-because!" I stuttered, "I wanted to visit my friend!"_

"_Why are in bed with him?" he asked._

"_W-well, because there's only one bed!" I shouted as I got up._

"_This is no good, da," Ivan said as he brought the pipe up and smashed the glass to pieces. I started to tremble as much as Raivis as Ivan started to move closer._

_I turned to Feliks and tried to wake him up, but he wouldn't budge. I gave up and tried to pick him up. However, I was suddenly very weak and couldn't lift him. I tried my hardest, but Ivan got there first. He moved me aside and lifted the pipe above Feliks and mumbled, "Nighty-night."_

I shot up, drenched in sweat again. I was holding my chest, gasping for air. I frantically glanced about, first to the window, then to Feliks, who was stirring. Thank god, he was still alive.

"Toris?" he mumbled as he slowly sat up and rubbed his eyes, "Something wrong?"

"N-no. It's nothing. Just a nightmare. Go back to sleep," I whispered and he nodded and lay back down. Once he was asleep again, I got up and closed the curtains to the wall window. I went back to the bed and tried to fall asleep again, but didn't manage until 4 in the morning.

I yawned as I woke up and stretched my arms behind my head. I looked over at the clock and noticed it was 1:00. Did I really sleep that long? I was pondering over this when I suddenly remembered that dream. I quickly looked over at the empty spot next to me. I shot out of the bed and ran to the living room, where Feliks was watching T.V. I sighed a giant sigh of relief to find him in one piece.

"Morning Toris!" he beamed as I walked over, "Like, what's wrong? You totally slept super late. Normally you get up at like 7."

"Uh, yeah. That nightmare took a toll on me," I mumbled as I sat down next to him.

"Like, what was that nightmare about, anyway? You totally freaked me out when you woke up so suddenly," Feliks asked as he passed me a plate of food that was sitting on the table.

I started to nibble on some bacon, and then said, "I-it was nothing."

"You sure? You know, you can like, totally tell me if you want," he said as he faced me with those emerald eyes.

I stared for a second, and then said, "It's nothing, I swear."

"Well, if you say so," he mumbled and went back to watching the T.V.

I ate the rest of my food, and then said, "Hey! We should go sight-seeing! It's been awhile since I've visited Poland, and I only faintly remember the landmarks."

"That's, like, a great idea! I'll go get dressed!" It was then that I noticed that he was in a spaghetti strap tank top and pajama shorts. If it were anyone other than me, they would've thought he were a girl.

After Feliks changed into a short pleated skirt and another off the shoulder sweater, we left and started to tour around. We took a few flights around the country. We stopped in Warsaw and visited a few places. Feliks stopped to show off the Palace of Culture and Science, the tallest building in Poland. However I grimaced a little when I noticed what a plaque said about it. Apparently the building was gifted by Russia in the 50's. There he is again. I think I'm becoming paranoid.

….

I have no idea when chapter 4 will be ready… I get uber busy with school work and such. Oh, and this is K+ for stuff that _might_ happen later… I don't know, it depends on my mood I guess XD


End file.
